


New Beginnings

by Dancerlittle



Series: The Many Adventures of Sammi & Race [7]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Continuation of The Many Adventures of Sammi and RaceRace and Spot get a surprising phone call that makes all their wishes, hopes, and dreams come true.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: The Many Adventures of Sammi & Race [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, I don’t own anything related to Disney or Newsies. Second of all, this is a continuation of my “The Many Adventures of Sammi & Race” series. You may want to read the others in the series but it’s not necessary! This chapter is about as historically accurate as it’s going to get. As always, feedback is always appreciated and loved!!! 

**August 1906**

Disappointment had been a familiar feeling by this point in the Higgins-Conlon household. Shortly after they got married, they had started to inquire about steps to adding to their family. They had found a fantastic agency that was perfect for them and enthusiastic to work with the two of them. 

Early November 1905, they had a birth mother all lined up and were expecting their child to be welcomed into the world in March 1906. That birth mom took one look at the child and decided to keep the child, crushing Spot and Race’s dreams, hopes, and wishes. By that point, their entire family had known and to tell any of them that their child wasn’t coming home was by far the hardest thing either of them had had to do. 

In April, they had welcomed a brand new Dalmatian puppy into their lives, Tulip. She was an energetic dog who kept both Spot and Race on their toes. And later that month, they started the adoption process all over again. This time they waited with bated breath on news that they had been chosen to be the adoptive parents. 

And now as it turned August, they hadn’t heard anything from the agency. As Spot and Race were, they tried not to let it bother them; instead focusing on the family they had surrounded themselves with, which today it included being in Central Park at an annual Newsies Get-Together (Albert’s words, not theirs).

Walking hand in hand through the park, Spot looked at his husband with a cocked eyebrow. “Where did Albert say to meet them?” 

“Its up ahead.” He smiled, tugging on Spot’s hand. “Can yous at least look like you’re happy to be here?”

Spot scowled at him. “Yous woke me up from a perfectly good nap to do what, come to the tourist trap of New York for a get together?” 

“Yous big baby. It’ll be fun. We’ll be here for a few hours then we can go home.” Race gave him a puppy dog look. “Wes should’ve brought Tulip - she would have loved it.” 

Spot shook his head animatedly. “No, absolutely not. I would have had to keep up with you and her and that’s just too much for one day.” 

“Are yous saying she’s a handful?” Race challenged. Spot had been the one all for a dog back in April while Race was trying to look at it realistically, unsure if they could handle a puppy and a newborn. 

Squeezing his hand, Spot grinned. “Nope, but yous one.” 

“I hate yous Spot Conlon.” Tugging his hand from Spot’s, Race walked several steps ahead of him, ignoring his pleads to come back. 

Catching up with Race, Spot tugged him into his arms, gently kissing his lips. “That’s a lie and yous know it.”

“At this moment, Is hate you.” Race argued, sticking his tongue out at his husband. “Give me a few minutes and the feelings may change.” 

Spot laced their hands together, tugging him in the direction they were originally going. “Love yous snookums.” 

“Uh huh. I’m still mad at yous.” Race squeezed their linked hands before pointing up ahead where their friends had gathered. 

Just before they met the boys, Spot tugged his hand, grinned. “Is love you Racetrack Higgins-Conlon.” 

“Love you too Spot Higgins-Conlon.” Kissing him gently, they were pulled apart by the screaming of a little girl who was too excited to see her uncles. 

“UNCLE SPOT, UNCLE RACE!!!!” Sammi yelled, breaking away from the group before running towards her favorite uncles. 

Crashing into Race’s legs, he let out a groan before picking up their niece, giving her a big hug. “Hi Sammi! Have yous grown since we last saw you?”

“No!” She pouted. “Yous just saw me yesterday. Hi Uncle Spot!” 

Spot grinned, leaning over and kissing Sammi’s check. “Hi Sammi. How are you?”

“Goods. Da said no ice cream!” She gave them both her angelic smile and batted her eyelashes. “But momma said maybe.” 

“Samantha Anne, are you buttering up your uncles for ice cream?” Jack put his hands on his hips and looked at his 4 and a half year old daughter with a shake of his head. “What did I tell you?” 

Sammi buried her head in Race’s chest before murmuring “no” quietly. Handing the little girl over to her dad, Race quickly sided up to Katherine who was holding Tommy with an amused look on her face. “Yous got a strong willed little girl, Plums.” 

“She gets it from her daddy.” Kat smirked, as Tommy yelled hi to his uncle before leaning over for Race to take him. 

Jack shook his head, pushing Sammi towards Spot. “She gets it from her momma - don’t deny it Katherine Kelly.” 

“I would never!” Kat's face morphed to one of shock as she grinned at her husband. “Besides, Tommy is alllll you.” 

Jack shrugged, looking at Race and Spot. “How have you guys been?” 

“We JUST saw yous last night, Jack.” Spot grinned. “Nothing much has changed. We just slept in this morning and Is WAS peacefully taking a nap before someone woke me up!”

Kat smirked, rolling her eyes at Spot’s dramatics. “Let me guess, Tulip woke you up!”

“No that would’ve been my husband!” Spot glared at Race, who just laughed and shook his head. 

Jack grinned. “We were waiting until yous got here but we’re going to start a pickup baseball game - yous in?” 

Spot clapped his head before nodding enthusiastically, his bad mood seemingly disappearing. “Yeah! Race?” 

“Nah I’ll sit this one out.” Race grinned, watching his brother and husband talk smack about the game, knowing the two would be captains of the two teams. 

Kat looked over at her brother as she flung out the blankets to make a make-shift picnic area for the boys. “It’s not like you to not play baseball. What’s up?” 

He hesitated, wondering if he should share their news with his sister. He and Spot had barely wrapped their own minds around the news. 

Kat sat down, patting the spot beside her. “Come sit and relax a bit. You’re jumpy and it’s making me nervous.” 

She looked him over. Jack and Kat had just seen the two yesterday for dinner as was per their weekly tradition. He and Spot were no different than they had been weeks prior - both way too chatty and excited about the weekend ahead. Something must have happened that morning. “Now what’s going on?” 

“Spot and Is got an interesting call this morning from the agency.” He paused, giving her a nervous look. 

“And?” There were some times Kat needed to prod the boys a bit before they would open up. The Newsies were a bunch that thought she would be able to decipher what they wanted to tell her just by saying a few words. Unfortunately, she had to remind them many times, that she wasn’t a mindreader. 

“That’s it.” He shrugged. “They want to meet with us tomorrow mornin’. Didn’t say anything other than that.” 

Kat leaned over and gave him half a hug. “That’s a good thing, right?”

“It’s just hard because we don’t know what the meeting is about.” He paused. “What if it’s just like last time - we find a mom and she decides at the last minute to keep the baby?” He bit his lip. “Spot and I can’t go through that again. It was rough, Kat.” 

She let herself slip back into the memories of those few months after they had found out. March was an all around rough month for the group. Race avoided Albert because it was just too hard to see his friend as a dad to Rowan, his now 13 month old little girl. It was a difficult conversation that Race and Albert had to have but it showed Race that no matter what happens, his friends weren’t going anywhere. Still, the hardest conversation Race and Spot had to have was the one with Jack and Kat. There was some alcohol that night along with a lot of tears of pain, frustration, and heartache. Spot and Race had stayed the night and through a lot of talking, they had eventually moved on, the pain still on their hearts and the feeling of love from their closest family. 

“I know, Race.” It was the first time in a long time that she didn’t know what to say. She held out her hand, in which he entangled their fingers, giving it a squeeze. “Thanks Kat.” 

She watched her daughter, yelling as Jack chased her around the bases. Race watched Tommy sit on the blanket with a couple of toys. “You’ll have this one day, Race. I wish I could get it for you right now, but you and Spot will be dads and damn good ones.” 

“Don’t yous dare make me cry, Katherine Estella Kelly!” Race glared at her, though a grin threatened to cross his lips. 

She smiled, squeezing his hand. “You cry, I cry!” 

“I don’t know what else to say, but thank you. You, Jack, and Sammi saved Spot and I in March, and I think wes still be in that dark hole if it wasn’t for yous.” Race watched the baseball game with a grin. “Spot’s not as tough as hes thinks he is but he’s tougher than Is was. Is so thankful I have him and hes by my side.” 

“You two have always been each others rock. I’m sure you did the same for Spot during that time. Yous two will be fine and you’ll have a baby to watch grow up and love. Mark my words!” She nodded with a grin as Race laughed loudly.

“Yous somethin’ else Kat.” He chuckled. “But Is sure glad yous in our corner.” 

“Always, Race. Always!” 

\-----------------------------------------------

The morning after receiving a call from their agency found Race nervously pacing their brownstone in anticipation of what was in store for them. Elizabeth, their social worker had been very vague on the reason for the meeting but assured them it was a good thing. Glancing at the clock, Race sighed seeing it was only 7:30am and their meeting wasn’t until 10am. 

“Race, come sit down . . . pacing will make it worse.” Spot patted the couch, trying to coax his husband to calm down some, Tulip snoozing at his feet. “Wes got some time before we need to start heading downtown.” 

Race stopped pacing long enough to look at Spot with worry. “What do yous think the meeting is about?” 

“I’m not going to start speculating about the meeting.” Spot smiled sadly. “That is just going to get our hopes up and Is don’t want to do that again. We will just need to wait until we meet with Elizabeth. Come sit down and try to stop worrying. Have yous added any names to your list?” 

Their name list was something they started just after the disappointment of the last failed adoption. They each had two columns, a girl’s list and a boy’s list as they hadn’t preferred a gender when they filled out their adoption paperwork. 

Curling up to Spot on the couch, Race sighed when Spot started running his hand through his hair. “Is added Lucas and Eleanor to the list.” 

“Those are nice names.” Spot hummed. “How wes ever going to pick a name for our future children?” 

Race chuckled. “The same way we always do things, argue it out before figuring out which sounds good. Maybe the baby will already come with a name and save us some heartache.” 

“Possibly. Or it could just be born and we’re stuck with learning how to take care of him or her.” Spot shrugged. “But yous know what?” 

“What?” Race’s voice was thick with sleep as Spot continued to raked his fingers through his hair. 

“Yous the only one I want to do this with so wes learnin’ together.” Spot placed a kiss on his forehead, sighing in contentment. “Besides, wes got a whole Newsies family that’ll help.” 

Race hummed, eyes closed as he fell asleep, leaning against Spot. Spot smiled, picking up his book and continuing to read as his husband snoozed beside him. Before he knew it, Spot’s eye caught the clock and saw that it was 9:00am. Nudging Race gently, Spot smiled at the sleepy smile that crossed Race’s face. “Hey sleepyhead, it’s 9. Wes need to leave in thirty minutes, so go get freshened up.” 

Pushing Race to his feet, Spot smiled endearingly at his husband. He watched him drag his still sleepy body to their bedroom before disappearing into the attached bathroom. At hearing the shower start, Spot pulled himself to his feet before disappearing down the hallway in the opposite direction.

They had a total of three bedrooms in the brownstone, one of them already occupied. The nursery was already filled, with a crib and a rocker. They had painted the room a light grey and were waiting to add knickknacks and decorations until a baby actually occupied the space. The other bedroom was technically their guest room and had a queen size bed in it and was painted a light blue but only Albert and Jack had stayed in the space when they were both too knackered to make their way home.

Standing in the doorway of the nursery, Spot sighed, sending up a prayer that their many prayers had been answered and they were getting good news within the hour. “Spottie?”

Turning towards the sound of his husband, Spot smiled. “Yous good?” 

“Just taking it all in and hoping our prayers will be answered.” Spot smiled at Race, joining him at the end of the hall with a quick kiss. “Let me freshen up and wes can go.” 

Changing his shirt and grabbing a pair of shoes, Spot was ready in under five minutes before joining Race in the living room. 

“Ready?” Ensuring they both had their wallets, they left the brownstone hand in hand heading for the Subway. Since it opened two years ago, they both had enjoyed taking it to navigate the five boroughs of the city. 

They reached the agency just before 10am, patiently waiting in the waiting room until their names were called. Race’s foot bounced as Spot held Race’s hand with a death-like vice. Their social worker, Elizabeth smiled brightly at the two of them before ushering them back to her private office. 

“Well gentlemen, it’s wonderful to see you two. Hope you haven’t been nervous about this meeting all morning.” She smiled at both of them, welcoming them into her office. Motioning for them to sit, she sat at her desk with a bright smile. She was in her mid-30’s and had a way of easing them both which they both loved. She clearly cared about her job and it was evident by the many notes and letters she had displayed around her office. 

Spot smiled. “It’s been a pretty calm day for us.” 

“Good.” She picked up a folder with their names on it before opening it up. “So an unique situation has come up and all of us at the agency immediately thought of you two once we heard it.” 

Spot and Race traded glances before motioning Elizabeth to continue. “A mother walked into the agency about a week ago, wanting to give not only her baby but a 3 year old as well up for adoption as the father had recently passed away and she was unable to care for them both. I know you both were interested in adopting a baby but like I said, this is an unique situation.” 

“Can you tell us more about the family and the children?” Race’s voice was thick as he squeezed Spot’s hand. 

Elizabeth shuffled through some papers before passing them a recent photo. “This is the family. As I said, the father recently passed away after a long battle with alcoholism. The mother is named Becca.” Their eyes were drawn to a dark, brown curly haired little girl with a bright smile. “That’s Eleanor or Ellie. She’s three and pretty outgoing.” 

“She’s adorable.” Spot smiled at the photo. “You said that Becca is unable to care for the children - is there no family around?” 

Elizabeth smiled sadly. “In these cases, we usually try to place the children with the next family member but she has no one; her parents passed away a few years ago and her husband was an only child. She has considered all her options and she wants her children to grow up with a loving family.” 

“And the baby?” Race asked, his heart aching for Ellie. 

Elizabeth brightened. “He was born last night; Becca sent word first thing this morning and she has already signed over her rights on him. He doesn’t have a name at the moment but that can easily be remedied.” 

Both of their minds were racing with the potential of all of their dreams, hopes, wishes coming true with just one single selfless act on Becca’s part. Elizabeth must have recognized they needed some time, she stood and smiled. “Let me give you a few minutes to discuss this and I’ll be back.” 

“Thanks Elizabeth.” Race’s voice was thick with emotion as they watched her walk from the room. Hearing the door shut behind her, Race looked at Spot. “Yous call.” 

“Are wes really ready for this, Race?” Spot was always the level-headed one in the relationship. He gave Race a look. “Are wes ready to hand a 3 year old and a newborn?” 

Race smiled, picking up Spot’s hand in his. “Whos really ready to raise children? Most parents get 9 months to figure something out but as soon as they’re handed that baby, everything they thought will go out the door. Look at Jack and Kat - most days they just wing it with Sammi and Tommy.” 

“Race, can wes do this?” Spot’s voice changed from level-headedness to panic. “Are we really going to do this?” 

Race leaned over and placed a kiss on his husband’s mouth. “Wes can and will do this. Is got you and yous got me. Ellie will be our daughter and we’ll get our son and figure out his name. Besides, those two kids deserve to grow up with one another. We’re not tearing those two kids apart, Spot.” 

Nodding, Spot smiled, letting himself start to imagine a life with Ellie and soon-to-be-named baby boy - Spot being at the park with them, Race skipping down the sidewalk with Ellie by his side, and playdates with the Kelly children. “Wes doing this.” 

Tears clouded Race’s eyes at the impact of his husband’s words. “Wes doing this.” Leaning over to kiss Spot, he grinned. “I love you, Spot Conlon.”

“Excuse you, it’s Spot Higgins-Conlon, and it has been for almost a year. Get it right Racetrack!” Kissing Race, he grinned. “I love you too, Racetrack Higgins-Conlon.” 

The door creaked open signaling Elizabeth returning. They turned and smiled at her. “Well gentlemen?” 

**An Hour Later**

Arrangements had been made and paperwork signed. The suitcase that Becca had dropped off at the agency was back at their brownstone, unpacked in the guest room, well now Ellie’s room. They were on their way to meet Ellie and her newborn baby brother at the hospital. They had opted not to meet Becca but their love story and a photo of them were being shared with her. 

Race bounced on his toes as they stopped at a crosswalk, causing Spot to laugh at him, tugging on their entangled hands. “Race, you’ve got to calm down. You don’t want to scare Ellie do you?” 

“Spottie, every single one of our wishes, dreams, and hopes is coming true right now. How are you not more excited?” Race exclaimed, pulling on their hands to cross the street. 

Spot grinned. “I’m excited but I’m better at keeping it internal. I’m sure I’ll have my freakout later on tonight when the kids are put to bed and we’re alone.” 

Stopping in front of the entrance to the hospital, Spot squeezed Race’s hand. They had been directed to go on up to the 5th floor and tell the nurse at the nurse’s station who they were. They’d be directed to a private room where Elizabeth would meet them and introduce them to Ellie and the baby. 

Entering the private room, Race tugged Spot into a hug. “Yous ready for this?” 

“Isn’t it a little late for you to ask me that?” Spot smirked, Race laughing. “But yes, Is ready. Yous ready?” 

Race cocked his eyebrow, the excitement dancing in his eyes. “Isn’t it obvious? By the way, what do yous want to be called?” 

“What do you mean?” Spot paused, not understanding what Race was asking. They had had many conversations about raising children over the past ten months but that one caught him off guard. 

Race cupped Spot’s cheeks before kissing him softly. “Papa, daddy, dad, da . . . what do you want Ellie and baby boy to call you?” 

“She will probably call us whatever she wants, including Spot and Race.” Spot shrugged. “All I want for her to know is that we love her and we’re going to care for her. I don’t care what she calls us.” 

A quiet knock on the door caused them part from the intimate embrace they were in. Race grabbed Spot’s hand in his, giving it a quick squeeze before calling out “come in.” Nerves and excitement fluttered through both of them. 

Elizabeth gently pushed open the door, giving them a small smile before holding her hand out. A tentative little hand grasped it before appearing in the door. Ellie was dressed in a pink dress, her hair pulled up in an elegant ponytail, and she was holding a stuffed dog in one hand while her thumb was in her mouth. She looked up shyly at the two men in the room. Race let go of Spot’s hand, sitting on the floor with a smile. “Hi Ellie.” 

“Hi.” She whispered, still clutching onto Elizabeth’s hand. 

Spot joined his husband on the floor giving the little girl a bright smile. “Hi Ellie. Is Sean and this is Antonio.” 

She nodded, looking at Elizabeth with her big brown eyes. “What’s your doggie’s name?” 

“‘Pot.” She smiled hesitantly, taking her thumb out of her mouth, before holding her dog out. “Momma gave me him.” 

Spot nodded. “Hes a cute doggie.” 

She nodded, hesitantly letting go of Elizabeth’s hand before joining them on the floor. She eyed them carefully before sadly smiling. “Are yous gonna be my new daddys?” 

Race was at a loss of what to say. Noticing the hesitation, Spot slowly nodded. “If that’s alright with you?” 

“Brother comin’ too?” She asked, looking between the two of them. “I no go if he don’t.” 

Spot grinned at her protectiveness of her brother and nodded. “Of course he’s comin’ too. What’s his name?” 

Shrugging her shoulders, her eyes went to her doggie. “Dunno . . . none yet.” 

For only meeting the two a few minutes ago, she was surprisingly out-going and engaging. But then again, Elizabeth had mentioned that during the initial meeting. “What should wes name him?” 

Ellie looked up at them with excitement in her eyes. “Ellie.” 

Gasping, Race shook his head. “Wes can’t call him Ellie. Wes already got an Ellie and there can’t be two Ellie’s. Yous silly.”

“No yous silly.” She giggled, either men never hearing a sweeter sound in their lives. Putting her finger to her chin, she tilted her head in thought. “Is dunno what wes call brother.” 

Silence filled the room, until she stood, hands on her hips, giving both men a look. “Yous gonna be our daddies?” 

“Is that alright, Ellie?” Spot hesitated, watching the girls face for any clues she was uncomfortable or upset by the thought. 

She sighed, moving to sit in Race’s lap, surprising him. “Momma left. She promised me and brother that yous love us but Is dunno.” 

“We will love yous and your brother more than anything.” Race smiled as she tilted her head back to look at him. “Yous safe with us.” 

“Okay . . . . yous my new daddies.” She paused, handing her doggie to Spot. “But what Is call you?” 

“How about yous call us whatever you wants?” Spot told her as she reached for his hand. “What do you want to call us?” 

Putting her finger to her mouth, she pondered for a few moments. “Is called my daddy, daddy so no. Yous my special daddies. Can Is think about it?” 

“Sure. Yous tell us what you want to call us, okay?” 

She grinned at Spot and Race before nodding. “Okay. Do yous want to meet my brother?” 

The three looked over at Elizabeth who had tears in her eyes, watching the three interact for the last 30 minutes. “Would you like me to go get him?” 

“Sure. Do you mind if Elizabeth goes and gets him, Ellie?” Race asked, making sure the little girl was comfortable with them. 

Ellie smiled brightly. “Pease?” 

Elizabeth left the three in the room as Ellie turned to Spot and Race. “Whats your names?” 

“I’m Sean, or Spot as my friends call me.” Spot smiled as her eyes brightened. 

“HEY! Just like my doggie!” Ellie dissolved into giggles as she connected the dots, causing both Spot and Race to laugh alongside her.

A moment later after Race caught his breath, he smiled at the still giggling girl. “I’m Antonio or Race as my friends call me.” 

Nodding, Ellie paused, committing those names to memory. “Race and Spot. And Ellie and baby brother.” 

“How are wes doing so far, Ellie?” Spot whispered to the girl, as her eyes went wide at the question. “Good.” 

“Good!” Race echoed, looking over her head at Spot who had a big smile on his face. “Guess what Ellie?” 

“What?”

“Wes have a real doggie at home. You’ll get to meet her later on tonight.” Race whispered as her eyes went wide before looking between Spot and Race. 

“Really?” 

They both nodded, smiling at the three year old. “What’s the doggie’s name?” 

“Tulip. She’s a dalmatian.” Spot told her. “Do you know what a dalmatian is?” 

Shaking her head, her thumb was in her mouth again. “It’s the spotted dog that is often with firemen.” 

“Oh, spottie doggie.” She smiled brightly. “Will she like me?” 

Race gasped at the question before nodding enthusiastically. “I’m sure she will love you, Ellie, just like we do!” 

The opening of the door caught their attention. Ellie gasped seeing the blanket in Elizabeth’s arms. Staying seated in Race’s lap, her hands moved to her mouth as she watched Elizabeth put her baby brother in Spot’s arms. He was dressed in a simple white onesie with a blue blanket tucked around him, his brunette hair full on display. “Hi brother.” 

Spot and Race both melted as she calmed down in the presence of her little brother. They both took in the new baby scent he was currently sporting as Spot adjusted the little boy in his arms. 

“He’s little.” Ellie whispered, smoothing down his wild brown hair. 

Race had to hold back the tears as he saw his family complete with a baby in Spot’s arms for the first time. “He is little, Ellie.” 

“What should wes call him, Ellie?” Spot cleared his throat at seeing the same thing Race saw - their children - for the first time. 

Tilting her head, she paused before throwing her hands up. “Ben!” 

Race and Spot locked eyes, mulling it over in their minds. “Benjamin was on the list.” 

“Benjamin Jackson Higgins-Conlon.” Spot annulled, looking at Race for confirmation. 

They both looked over at Elizabeth who was already writing it down. “Sounds good. Also, we discovered Eleanor doesn’t have a middle name. Would you like to give her one?” 

Spot raised an eyebrow in Race’s direction, already knowing what he would say and he should’ve bet him $100 bucks when the name came out of Race’s mouth. 

“Let me get this paperwork processed and you four can go home in about an hour or so, does that sound good?” 

Nodding, she left the room, leaving the four of them together for the first time. “Ours family, Spot.” 

“Ours family, Race. Do you want to hold Benjamin?” He glanced at Ellie who was very comfortable in Race’s lap with a smile. “Can Race hold brother?” 

Nodding her head, she stood watching Ben transfer to Race before plopping down in Spot’s lap. “You comfy little one?” 

“Yup! Yup!” She giggled as his fingers found her sides tickling her. “Stop Papa Stop!” 

Spot’s eyes went wide hearing her call him Papa, a warm feeling spreading across his body. He didn’t have a preference before but now that she’s dubbed him Papa, he couldn’t imagine a better name. “Is that my name now?”

“If yous want!” She lisped, eyes going wide at the slip of the name. “Papa?”

“Yes Ellie?” 

She snuggled deeper into his embrace, sighing in content. “Is like you and Race.” 

“We like yous too, Ellie and yous brother as well.” Locking eyes with Race, he grinned. “Now what’s Race’s name gonna be?” 

Putting her finger to her lips, causing Race and Spot to internally sigh at the adorableness, she sighed loudly. “I dunno . . . but let mes think.” 

Silent filled the room, Spot and Race looking between their two children in amazement at how their lives had suddenly changed, for the better, in just a matter of hours. 

Elizabeth knocked on the door before slipping into the room with a folder of paperwork. She smiled at the four. “Here’s all the paperwork, you four are ready to go. They just discharged Benjamin.”

“Is there anything else we need to know?” Spot helped Ellie stand before getting off the floor. He grinned at Race’s panicked face of how he was supposed to get up with Benjamin in his arms. Spot took him from Race’s arms allowing Race to stand up. 

Looking at the family, Elizabeth nodded. “Do you have all the essentials that you’ll need for the first couple of days? Diapers, clothes, bottles, etc?”

Race and Spot looked at each other. “We have cloth diapers, we made sure we had those. As for clothes, we have a few things, not too many. We have old glass bottles from a friend.” Kat had given them all of Tommy’s glass bottles as soon as he was done with them so they had plenty. 

“I will bring some additional clothes in the morning so that you two don’t have to rush out right away. We’ll plan a home visit in the next week or two just to ensure all is going well.” 

And with that, the four were released from the hospital and started to make their way home as a family of four for the first time. 

**A Week Later**

To say that Race and Spot were exhausted would be an understatement but they were the happiest they had been in a long time. 

Ellie had slowly gotten adjusted to the Higghins-Conlon household and had immediately fallen in love with Tulip. The puppy was often a shadow to Ellie as she followed her around the brownstone. When they would go to bed at night, Tulip was often curled up at the end of Ellie’s bed, keeping a watchful eye on the little girl. 

Benjamin was a really quiet baby, often only crying when he had a dirty diaper or needed to be fed. He had dark blue eyes that often would watch his dads and sister with mild interest. 

“Da!” Ellie screeched, running into the living room with Tulip clipping her eyes in excitement. After several hours in the house, Ellie had started calling Race ‘da’ and it warmed his heart as it was what he would call his own dad before his untimely death. 

Race grinned watching the little girl fall to the ground as Tulip leaped over and started licking her face, a string of giggles erupted from the little girl. “What’s happening, Ellie?” 

“Tulip . . . licking . . . me.” She gasped out over the giggles and licks from the puppy. Snapping his fingers, Race smiled watching the dalmatian bound over to his side, nuding his hand for a pet. 

The little girl’s chest heaved from the giggles as she took a deep breath before looking around the room. “Where Papa?” 

“Papa went to the store to grab some stuff, since a certain little miss likes pasta so much!” He gave her a goofy look. “He’ll be back soon. Besides, we’ve got some friends coming over to meet you.” 

“Hes didn’t bring me?” Her lip wobbled at the thought of Papa leaving her behind. 

They had invited Jack, Kat and the kids over for lunch that day. They hadn’t spoken to any of their friends since they got the kids, opting to settle into a routine before inviting their friends into their new family. No one knew they were parents, much less to a three year old and a newborn. 

The biggest thing that had awed Race and Spot was how much of Ellie’s personality had blossomed since they brought her home. They had anticipated her being reserved and quiet but the girl had been so out-going and loud and fun. They learned really quickly that she loved to be loud and giggly and absolutely spoke her mind. She had a sassy side, which went well with Race’s sarcasm. They hadn’t left the house too much but she did enjoy going on little field trips to the market or bakery with them both. 

Opening his arms to Ellie, she darted in them as he pulled her to his lap. She laid her head on his chest. “Awww Ellie yous were havin’ so much fun with Tulip that he left yous here. Is sorry that he didn’t take you.” 

The little girl yawned, signaling it was almost time for a nap. Race rubbed her back as she wiped at her eyes. “Are yous tired?” 

Humming a little, he continued to rub her back, feeling her boy grow heavy in his arms. Standing up, he made his way to her purple room; she asked if they could paint it a few days of being in the home. Race and Spot were only too happy to oblige her so the room had been painted a few days ago. Placing her gently in the middle of her bed, he turned on her night light before closing the door gently. He peaked in on Benjamin who was in the middle of his crib sound asleep, snoring softly. 

Plopping down on the couch, Race’s eyes darted around the room. Their house had become a child and baby haven in the last week. Toys were in two baskets lined up along the wall, blankets were thrown on the floor haphazardly and pacifiers could be found on a table and the kitchen counter. Bottles were drying on the counter along with a canister of baby formula. A load of laundry was done almost everyday between Benjamin and Ellie’s clothes alone. When they had gotten Ellie’s stuff from Becca, there were very few play things for the little girl. Spot announced a trip to the toy store, where the little girl was stunned by the sheer amount of toys. Several things come home, including a baby doll, a baby stroller, and a play kitchen and many books, which they had learned the little girl loved being read to, all of which was in her room. They had added children’s books to their bookshelf in the living room that were often read before putting the two to bed. 

Hearing the door open, Race smiled tiredly at Spot. “They’re both down for naps.” 

“Way to go Super Da!” Spot grinned, walking into the kitchen to put the three bags away. 

Pushing himself to his feet with a grunt, Race walked to the kitchen. “Ellie was upset yous didn’t take her.” 

“She was playing with Tulip.” Spot frowned, putting the pasta in the cupboard. “Is didn’t think she wanted to go.” 

Race nodded. “That’s what I told her. But she curled up in my lap and proceeded to go to sleep. I figured it was about naptime.” 

“That’s what getting up at 5:30am will do to yous.” Spot grinned. They quickly found out Ellie was an early riser and was up every morning between 5:30 and 6:00am, after going to bed at 8pm. 

Race leaned over and kissed Spot. “Is knows. I could go for a nap myself.” 

“Jack and Kat should be here any time.” Spot gave his husband a look. “Is excited to see them and meet the kids.” 

Race nodded. “Wes should probably clean up some. I mean it does look like a tornado went through.” 

Spot nodded. “Yous take the living room and Is take the kitchen?” 

They split up, each engrossed with their own task. Lunch would be simple, make your own sandwiches with chips and fruit. All the prep work had been done earlier that morning as breakfast was being made - Race making pancakes while Spot cut up the fruit, Ellie singing a song and dancing in the living room while Benjamin was in his bassinet with a pacifier. 

Collapsing on the couch, the two laced hands while throwing their heads back against the back of the couch. “Think wes can get a catnap in?”

Pausing to think, Race heard the gentle knock on the door before giving Spot a look. “Fate would say no. Let’s go. Ours company is here.” 

Race pushed himself off the couch, walking to the front door letting Jack, Kat and the kids in. “Hi guys, come on in!” 

“UNCLE RACE!!!!” Sammi screeched, jumping into his arms with enthusiasm, causing Race to laugh. 

“Hi Sammi. Is missed you.” He gave her a big hug, swaying side to side. 

Spot pushed himself off the couch, walking over before greeting Kat and Jack with a smile. “Where’s Tommy?” 

“My parents wanted him for the day and we were all too happy to oblige” Kat smiled before giving Spot a hug as he pulled Sammi away from Race. Tulip was sitting at their feet, waiting for some attention. Sammi’s eyes went wide at the puppy before pushing away from Spot so she could pet her. 

Jack gave his brother and brother-in-law a look, observing that something was different between the pair. Pulling Race into a hug, nothing was physically different, except his eyes were a little more tired than they had been a week ago. Kat was subtly picking up the difference between the two men as well. 

“Uncle Race?” Sammi’s voice pulled each person out of their own thoughts as she pointed behind her. “Whys there toys?” 

Jack and Kat’s eyes went wide at their daughter’s question as they looked at Race and Spot with grins. “The meeting at the agency!” 

“What meeting?” Jack asked, looking between his wife and his brothers. 

Spot shook his head, looking at Race. “Of course yous told Kat. You forgot to mention that Racer.” 

“Let’s all go sit down in the living room and we’ll explain everything.” Race said, grabbing Spot’s hand before settling on one couch while Jack, Kat, and Sammi settled on the other. “Sammi yous can play with the toys if you want.” 

Watching the almost 5 year old walk over to the two baskets of toys, Race and Spot grinned before turning to their brother and sister who had obvious questions about what had happened in the last week. “Alright, what do you want to know?”

“Obviously, the agency meeting went well.” Kat started, lacing her own hand with her husband’s. “And you have a child that you didn’t tell anyone about.” 

Race nodded. “Wes wanted an opportunity to get into some kind of routine before bringing our family and friends over. Yous the first to know.” 

“Where are they?” Jack asked looking around the living room as Race and Spot chuckled. Spot’s ears perked up as they heard a sound from the nursery. 

“About to get up from a nap.” Spot said, squeezing Race’s hand. “Can you get a bottle ready?” 

Race nodded as Spot disappeared down the hallway. He made quick work of changing Benny’s diaper before giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Yous ready to meet your aunt and uncle, Benny?” 

He simply cooed as Spot picked him up from the changing table before walking into the living room. Race was waiting for him with a bottle and a burp cloth, grinning brightly at his husband and son. “Jack, Kat, Sammi, we’d like to introduce you to Benjamin. Benny, these are your aunt Kat and uncle Jack, and your cousin, Sammi.” 

“Oh, Race, Spot.” Kat smiled brightly seeing Spot hold the newborn. 

“Want to do the honors, Aunt Kat?” Race grinned, watching Kat’s head bob up and down in acknowledgement. Spot maneuvered Benny to Kat’s awaiting arms before Race handed her the bottle and burp cloth. “Oh hi little man. Aren’t you a handsome little one?” 

Sammi wandered over and looked at the baby in her mum’s arms. “Baby?” 

“This is uncle Race and uncle Spot’s baby, Sammi. Remember we talked about it a while ago?” Kat explained, as Jack picked her up and put her on the couch next to them. 

“He’s little.” Sammi whispered, carefully reaching over and touching his hand. 

Jack smiled. “Yous were that little too when yous were born. Now lookacha. Yous a big girl.” 

“Uh huh.” She didn’t take her eyes off of the little boy, merely watching Kat feed him. “He’s cute.” 

“Thanks Sammi. We think so too.” Race grinned, excited for the high praises from the almost 5 year old. 

Jack grinned at his wife before turning to his brothers. “Benjamin?” 

Race nodded. “He wasn’t named when we got him and we made a whole list. His full name is Benjamin Jackson Higgins-Conlon but we’re still experimenting with nicknames, Benny being the most popular at the moment.”

Jack paused, the middle name hitting him. “Jackson?” 

“Yous didn’t think we’d honor yous Jack in our son?” Spot grinned, watching Jack’s mind catch up. “Everything yous done for us, Jackson was always going to be a middle name.” 

Race smiled. “Spot was the one that suggested it and I just went with it.” 

“I’m honored you two. Thank you.” Race and Spot traded looks. 

Race nodded. “Of course, there’s no other person we would want our son to be named after.” 

Silence descended over the living room, Jack watching Kat talk quietly to Benny as he drank his bottle, Spot and Race watching the two. Squeezing his hand, Race tilted his head towards the second bedroom. “It sounds like a little miss is up.” 

“Want to get her?” Spot asked grinning at Race as he pushed himself up from the couch. 

Kat’s head snapped up at their quiet conversation. “Little miss?”

“Yous see, Kat.” Race disappeared down the hallway, pushing open the door he had closed an hour ago. “Hi Ellie. Did yous have a good nap?”

Yawning loudly, she shook her head. The only time the girl was quiet was right before bed or right after getting up. She took some time to adjust to being awake. “Shall we put your hair up in a ponytail?” 

“Uh huh.” She yawned again, sitting up in her bed. Race grabbed a hair tie before quickly putting her hair up in a messy ponytail. “My brother, sister and their little girl are here Ellie and they’re excited to meet you.” 

Ellie’s eyes went wide. “A little girl?” 

“Yes. She’s a bit older than you but she’s really nice. Her name is Sammi.” Race explained, picking up Ellie in his arms. 

She put her finger to her lip. “Is nervous.” 

“It’s okay to be nervous. You can stay by papa and me until you’re okays. Okay?” 

She nodded, laying her head on his shoulder. “Okay. Love yous da.” 

The first time Ellie had told them she loved them, both Spot and Race had waited until she was asleep before losing it in their bedroom. They both cried many tears of happiness and relief that the little girl was settling in. They hadn’t heard anything so sweet outside of their own wedding vows. 

“Loves you too Ellie.” He rubbed a hand down her back. “You want to go out and see papa and Benny?” 

She nodded against his shoulder as he turned off the light in the room before walking down the hallway into the living room. Sitting on the couch next to Spot, Ellie snuggled against his shoulder, Spot making a face at the little girl to get a giggle out of her. “Yous silly papa.” 

“I know Ellie.” He leaned in close to her. “Can Is introduce you to some people?” 

“Da said aunt and uncle.” She paused, looking over her shoulder at the unfamiliar people. “And as little girl.” 

Spot grinned at Race, who merely nodded. “That’s right. Can Is introduce you?” 

“Sure.” She pushed herself away from Race’s embrace before climbing over to Spot’s lap with a giggle. 

“Ellie, this is your aunt Kat, uncle Jack, and cousin Sammi. Jack, Kat and Sammi, this is our daughter, Eleanor Kate Higgins-Conlon, Ellie for short.” Spot proudly introduced them to the final member of their family. 

Ellie looked at her papa with a mock glare. “Yous used my full name.” She pointed her finger at him with a grin. 

“Is sorry baby. But they want to know your full name but they now know you like Ellie.” Spot apologized, causing Kat and Jack to laugh. 

She giggled. “Oh! Okays. Hi!” 

“Hi Ellie.” Jack smiled as she gave him a little wave. 

“Hi Unka ‘Ack.” She chirped, giggling at his name coming out of her mouth. “That my brother, Aunt Kat.” 

Jack’s eyes went wide. “Benny is your brother?” 

“Yea.” She got down from Spot’s lap before walking over to lean on the couch watching Kat feed Benny. “He’s little.” 

“He is little.” Sammi said, giving the little girl a look. One of Race’s fears was that Sammi and Ellie wouldn’t get along with one another, which he told Spot that would break his heart, his best girl and daughter not getting along.

“Hey Sammi?” Race calls over looking at his niece. “Ellie loves coloring and elephants just as much as you do.” 

Sammi smiled brightly at her uncle. “Ellie, would yous like to play?” 

Ellie looked at her papa and da before slowly nodding her head. Sammi held out her hand, leading Ellie over to the baskets of toys. Race held his breath watching the two interact for a few minutes before relaxing as Ellie relaxed. “See you had nothing to fear.” 

Shooting Spot a look, Race smiled. “Yous were right but Is still worried - the need to have my best girl and daughter get along is important.” 

A throat cleared as the two turned to Jack and Kat, who just finished burping Benny. She adjusted him in her arms so that he could see his dads and sister. “So want to clue us in?” 

Race laughed at Jack’s comment. “So we went into the meeting last week and they had an unique situation. A mother had come into the agency wanting to give up her 3 year old, Ellie, and a newborn. The agency immediately thought of us so we went in and obviously fell in love with both. Benny didn’t have a name at the time so we had to come up with one before they let us leave and we found out Ellie didn’t have a middle name so we had to come up with one as well.” 

“Wait, Kate wasn’t her given middle name?” Kat had finally put two and two together causing Race and Spot to laugh before shaking their heads. “No. Kate was always going to be our daughter’s middle name just like Jackson was going to be our son’s. It just so happened Ellie’s mom didn’t give her a middle name so we gave her one.” 

Tears clouded Kat’s eyes, causing Jack to reach over and grab Benny from her arms. She stood, walked over to the sofa where she plopped onto Race’s lap before giving him and Spot a joint hug. “You two!” 

“Aww Kat don’t cry.” Race patted her back. “You did say on our wedding day that Kate would be a good middle name to thank you for everything you’ve done.” 

She sniffled, swiping at her eyes. “But I didn’t think yous actually do it.” 

“Yous aunt Kat is silly Benny.” Jack whispered, laughing at his wife’s antics. His eyes darted between the scene on the couch and the two girls giggling together while playing with Tulip. 

Kat’s eyes went to his. “Excuse me, Mr. I almost shed tears at Benny’s middle name being Jackson. You don’t have any room to talk.” 

“I didn’t shed tears.” Jack holding Benny protectively against Kat’s words with a grin. 

“Almost, being the keyword there Jack, almost.” Kat rolled her eyes. “Well let me be the first to say congratulations to you two. They’re both amazing and a welcome surprise into our makeshift family.” 

Jack smiled, nodding along with his wife’s words. “They’re precious, Race and Spot. And yous got your hands full with Ellie.” 

“The sass, we know. She actually has a really good grasp of sarcasm so Race has been getting a kick outta that.” Spot raised an eyebrow at his husband. “There’s been times she had toed the line but Race has brought her back before she could get herself in trouble.” 

“Other than that, how’s it been going? One is tough enough, not to mention two.” Jack asked, thoroughly enjoying the baby snuggles from Benny. 

The two traded looks. “Is never been more tired in my life but Is more happy now than before. Everyday wes learnin’ something new about the two of them. But the best thing in when wes get them outta their rooms in the morning and their smiles. Ellie is usually singing, dancing, laughing, nothing but joy from that girl and Benny is the chillest baby ever.” 

Spot squeezed Race’s hand at his admission. “Ellie loves to be involved in whatever we’re doing, even if it’s giving Benny a bath. She just wants to be around us and wants to know where the other went if they’re not at home.” 

“Have you gone out as a family of four yet?” Kat asked, raising an eyebrow, knowing how much an ordeal it was when her and Jack did it for the first time. 

Spot shook his head. “No, wes haven’t made that venture yet. Usually one of us will take Ellie out and pop down to the market or bakery but the four of us haven’t gone out yet. Wes taking it day by day.” 

“When are you telling everyone else?” Jack stood, walking over to the bassinet, laying down the sleeping baby, checking on the girls before sitting back down. 

Race grinned. “Yous know the monthly Newsies get-togetha at Jacobi’s? Wes bringing the kids to that and just going to introduce the rest of the family then.” 

“Oh you’re going to have your hands full between the two kids and the boys.” Jack laughed. “Might have to attend just for that chuckle.” 

Sammi looked over her shoulder at her dad laughing. She left Ellie playing, walking over to her uncles. Race grinned at Sammi, still laughing at Jack, before pulling her onto his lap. “What’s up Sammi?” 

“Yous a daddy, uncle Race and uncle Spot!” She smiled brightly. “Is like Ellie and Benny.” 

Race hugged his niece, a big smile on his face. “Yous don’t know how happy that makes me, Sammi. Is hoping you and Ellie would get along.” 

“Can shes be my sister?” Sammi asked, tears pooling in Race’s eyes at her simple question, as he locked eyes with Kat, who had tears in her own eyes. 

Hugging her tightly, Race tried to swallow the emotions that had crept up before nodding. “Of course, shes can be your sister. But she’s gonna live with Uncle Spot, Benny, and me, okay?” 

“Okay! But she can come overs and play?” Sammi asked, giving her uncle a questioning look. 

“Of course, Sammi. I love you, my girl.” Race kissed her cheek, as she turned around a planted a wet kiss on his cheek. 

“Love you too Uncle Race!” 

Ellie stood up and walked over to Kat with a smile. “Aunt Kat?” 

Katherine’s eyes went wide at hearing her niece say her name. “Yes, Ellie?” 

“Can yous do my hair?” She pointed to the messy ponytail Race had done. She grinned. “Da says yous can teach him.” 

Kat laughed, nodding. “Yes, I will teach da and papa how to do your hair, sweet girl.” 

Picking her up, she put her on the couch so she faced Jack, who gave her a silly face, causing her to laugh loudly. 

Race and Spot both relaxed with some of their family knowing. It was amazing to see how Sammi quickly adopted Ellie as her sister and they spent the rest of the afternoon watching the two girls giggling and interacting with one another. Jack and Kat fought over who would hold Benny, finally Spot picking up the baby to protect him from his aunt and uncle. Race and Spot sat back and watched the newly dubbed aunt and uncle interact with their niece and nephew, smiling that all had fallen into place, just like Kat had promised. 

**Author's Note:**

> 8,992 words and 23 pages long - this is the longest work in The Many Adventures of Sammi and Race!
> 
> What did you think? As always, feedback would be greatly appreciated! Let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
